Kingdom Hearts: Riku
'''Kingdom Hearts: '''Riku & Mickey, also known as Riku & Mickey for short, is a hack-n-slash action role-playing game based on the Kingdom Hearts series. It is released in September 18, 2020 exclusive to the Nintendo Switch and developed by PlatinumGames and Square Enix. Plot A new entity, codenamed Echidna Effy, also nicknamed the Key-Chainer, plans to steal all of the Keyblades and unite them all to build her own evil worlds. Keymasters Riku & Mickey are called in to take her and her minions out across 7 different worlds. There is confirmed to be 3 Disney worlds, 2 Pixar worlds, 1 Marvel world and one Fox world. Gameplay The gameplay is built off of Kingdom Hearts III and 0.2, with a mix of Granblue Fantasy Relink and Xenoblade. Instead of a MP gauge like in previous Kingdom Hearts games, Riku & Mickey instead uses a action-point gauge (purple) to activate magic attacks. There is instead 3 skill commands (and one super ability on the Circle/A button which changes based on the Keyblade Riku is using). Skills on the commands can be performed by holding R1 to pull up the commands on the lower-right corner and then pressing the dedicated analog button once it fills up. AP gauges, unlike mana must be filled up by combat and cannot be collected. Party members can hold up to 100 AP, and skills cost varying amounts of AP. Each combo attack can regain averagely around 5 AP. By playing through the game, Riku can choose one of two paths to upgrade his abilities; *Magitek Force: This path focuses more on magical abilities and heavier combat techniques. (Wizard skill tree) *Weapon Force: This path focuses more on augmenting weapons to do more powerful via new techniques and overrides by the way of berserking themselves beyond their limits. (Berserker skill tree) Mickey also has two paths to choose from as well; *Healing Force: This path focuses more on supporting and healing allies. (Healer skill tree) *Arcane Force: This path focuses more on debuffing and giving support towards fighting specific enemies. (Sorcerer Skill Tree) There are a total of 9 different Keyblades. AP abilities are gained by upgrading Keyblades with materials across the worlds. Players can immeditately switch Keyblades on the fly by pressing the L1 button and choosing the one they want on the wheel. AP Abilities Super Abilities Super abilities, unlike regular AP abilities, is gained by using AP-based abilities. Each ability will give 1/3 or 1/4 of the gauge, depending on it's cost. They are also fixed to the Keyblade that you are using. For example, using Keyblade 4 (name to be revealed) would transform into a crossbow which comes with a sliding hoverboard which slices and dices any enemy in contact. Keyblade 7 would transform into a hammer that summons Keyblade Weaves with every swing. Party Members Achievements (TBA) Trivia *All of the 9 Keyblades' fighting styles are based on previous Platinum titles; **Keyblade 1 is based on Bayonetta's Shuraba. **Keyblade 2 is based on Legend of Korra's airbending. **Keyblade 3 is based on NieR:Automata's dual weapon system. **Keyblade 4 is based on Vanquish's fighting style; hoverboard and gun. **Keyblade 5 is based on Bayonetta's Lt. Col Kilgore launchers. **Keyblade 6 is based on Granblue Fantasy Relink's sword summon attack. (name to be revealed) **Keyblade 7 is based on Bayonetta 2's Takamikazuchi. **Keyblade 8 is based on Wonderful 101's Unite Hand. **Keyblade 9 is based on Bayonetta's Durga. (alternates between light & dark) Subpages (TBA) Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Games